


Relative Sin

by drbonesy



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Pompous Pep, Porn With Plot, Priest Kink, Slow Burn, Tags to be added, i guess?, none ghost au, succubus au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drbonesy/pseuds/drbonesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny couldn’t remember being so hungry in his entire life. His gut churned uncomfortably as yet another, frankly delicious smelling, person passed by his little park bench.</p><p>An AU where Danny gets turned into a succubus and Vlad is a priest with a secret agenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a prompt I saw where a character gets turned into a succubus but is too awkward to seducate people so is essentially starving. I got the idea of priest vlad from my good buddy promsien on tumblr, check them out because damn.
> 
> This will be multiple chapters, and it will be a slow burn, but the porn WILL come have no doubt about that.

Danny couldn’t remember being so hungry in his entire life. His gut churned uncomfortably as yet another, frankly delicious smelling, person passed by his little park bench. Danny sighed and stretched his limbs out in front of him. He had tried to eat, tried to seduce once he’d figured out what had happened to him. It had taken some research after all, who knew succubui were even a real thing right? Danny groaned and curled down towards his legs when his stomach turned uncomfortably again, reminding him of his failures thus far. He was about as smooth as sand paper, so even trying random hookups at a bar had failed. Every single person had rejected him in some way, leaving him with an empty belly and a slightly bruised ego.

His lamentations were enough to distract his already scattered attentions until the man who had paused in front of him laid a large heavy hand on Danny’s shoulder. Startled, Danny hopped up to standing “Excuse me!” He made to brush the stranger off when the older man, a priest now that Danny looked, laughed huskily.

“Theres no need to rush off my boy! I know a troubled soul when I see one. I merely stopped to see if I could offer some….guidence.” The white haired man shot him a toothy grin that seemed far too flirty for a priest “My name is Pastor Masters, though I don’t have a habit of going by that title. Please call me Vlad.”

Danny took the man’s extended hand and gave it a tentitive shake. It may just be his new status as a succubus, but God was this man walking smolder. His all black attire was fitted well enough to accentuate the firm and strong body underneath, and even the white collar, denotating he’s status, accented his corded neck. Danny realized he had yet to say a word when the man, Vlad he had said, cleared his throat. “Can I offer you council young man? We arnt far from my church….” he motioned out of the park.

Danny tilted his head, a bit awestruck by the whole situation “I uh….you know what sure, what the hell right? Oh wow wait…I mean….I uh, I don’t cuss like that normally I mean I’m pretty good most of the time, I’m just…going to stop talking now.” Danny’s mouth clicked shut at the sight of Vlad’s wry smile. Insert foot into mouth, check. 

“Don’t worry yourself, we are all subject to sin in different ways. Come we should go” he wrapped a thick arm around Danny’s shoulder, leading him out of the park. Vlad glanced down at the young man. A succubus, out in the middle of the park, and a cute little one at that…..quite a find really. He smirked softly and looked ahead towards the route to his church. Jackpot.


	2. The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunger is quite the motivator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's chapter two. Lemme know how ya'll think it's going okay?

This entire day had just been bizarre, not as bizarre as turning into a succubus to be sure, but definitely a close second. Vlad had led Danny back to his church, a surprisingly dark and modern building that could have been confused for a business office if not for the bone white cross placed in the pedement of the building. Inside, strangely enough, there were no pews, no rows for the congregation to sit at, no confessionals, no nothing really. The front room simply held a dark heavy looking desk with a thick bible on its corner, a rich leather chair behind it, and two uncomfortable looking white chairs in front of it.

Vlad had explained it away with an imperious wave of his hand "I offer a more private form of religious consultation." Danny had just shrugged and sat when Vlad had prompted him to. Yep, uncomfortable. Vlad himself had settled into the leather chair, leaned back with his legs crossed at the knee and fingers tented in front of him. "Now, why don't you tell me about what was clearly bothering you in the park Daniel?"

Danny sighed and leaned back in his own chair, ready to craft some bull shit story about having lost his home, which was not entirely false, or something when he was brought up short. "I uh....I don't quite remember telling you my name Vlad...." 

Vlad's bright smile fell for a moment, though it was only a moment as it only split wider into a slight sneer "I suppose honestly is the best policy is it not? This may come as a suprise to you, but you are not the only unholy creature roaming these streets." Vlad leaned forward towards Danny "Though you are blessed with a rather fun ailment arn't you." His sneer slipped into something that made Danny feel the heat of a blush spread across his cheeks.

"I uh....what?" Danny should his head slightly, clearing his mind "I'm gonna need you to be a little less vague Vlad....what are we talking about here." 

Vlad chuckled softly "You are a succubus, are you not?" Danny was taken aback, but gave him a curt little nod "Your new to this whole scene, you have no where to go, and you look half starved. Am I correct?"

Danny gapped at him "I....I mean yeah but how do you even know all that?" Danny was now sitting stock straight in his chair, fingers gripping tightly to the loose material of his jeans "I mean...I barely just figured it out...."

Vlad snorted softly "I wouldn't be doing my job if I couldn't figure that much out." Vlad sighed softly and held out his hand "Your handshake. I learned all that I needed to from that. I'm an empath Daniel, I can garner such information from a touch." He rolled his eyes as if that was the obvious conclusion "I am a priest, that much is true, though this church doesn't not offer regular services. My area of expertise is exocisims and I work as a pest control of sorts." Vlad clicked his tongue softly "And I'd like to offer you a job."

Danny's mouth had fallen open and clicked shut several times throughout Vlad's confession, making him look a like a fish out of water. "I....what? I'm sorry this is a little much to absorb at once....so your a priest, who hunts down rats and stuff?" 

Vlad chuckled "The pests I hunt are a little larger than rats Daniel, as such I need someone to act as a conduit for me. Once you've fed for the first time, you'll have access to untold powers. I'd like to use those" Vlad's eyes raked over Danny "I would be happy to provide room and board. Meals of course would be included, and I can offer you pay for each job you complete with me."

Danny nodded with each statement, kind of blown away by the while situation until his ears caught up to him. "Wait meals? Vlad I don't....well at least I don't think I eat, every time I've tried I just get sick...so I probably you know just survive off of.....you know" Danny's face flushed darkly "So, you don't need to give me food....."

Vlad smiled amusedly through Danny's rambling "I am well aware of what you need for sustinece Daniel." Vlad pushed himself to standing and rounded the desk. "I have a free room down the hall and to the left. It's fully stocked with anything you may need to spend the night. I will allow you to stay tonight and think over this offer yes? If you choose to say no, no harm done, you can leave. If you chose to stay we can make that room more perminently yours." Vlad leaned down closer to Danny's level "Though you do look so starved, poor boy." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Danny's, his hand coming up to cup Danny's face.

The wave of power Danny felt was instantaneous. The raw hunger still ate at his stomach though, calling for more to feed the burning. Danny's arms shot up and encircled Vlad's neck, pulling him as closely as he could in their awkward positions, and dove into the kiss hungrily, his teeth clacking against Vlad's in his fervour. It was all he could do not to whine in relief when Vlad hummed softly and parted his lip against Danny's, allowing him to take control and dictate the kiss. The few moments of Danny tangling their tongues and nibbling softly at Vlad's lips was cut short, however, when Vlad pulled away. Vlad smirked, his lips red and starting swell "That should be enough to get you through the night. Enjoy your evening Daniel." With that Vlad had left Danny alone in the front room, panting and a little less hungry than before. 

Danny had gotten up and wandered down the hall to the aforementioned room, walked in, found the bed, and promptly collapsed. Such a weird day.....but he already knew his answer to Vlad's offer, the painful throbbing in both his stomach and pants had made sure of that. Danny curled up on his side, he needed to try to sleep if he wanted any energy for the next day. He sighed and touched his lips, Vlad certainly knew how to press his buttons.....he was so screwed.

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on tumblr at  
> doubledragonwrites! 
> 
> I take prompts and post drabbles there!


	3. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny accepts Vlad's deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here ya'll go! I wanted to spend a little of this chapter talking about Danny's feelings and how he became a succubus. I couldn't quite work out how to do the last bit, nothing really felt right as I was putting it in. Flashbacks are kinda eh.....I'll probably end up doing a separate fic and just linking it to this fic, but I definitely want to wrote out the how. Next chapter is going to have a little sin to be sure! Stay tuned!

When Danny woke up he felt almost normal. He had worn his jeans to sleep in and while they were digging into his skin, there was a warm, soft bed beneath him and for the first time in weeks, he hadn't dreamed about savagely attacking someone to avoid starvation.

Danny groaned as his body reminded him how close to starvation he really was, the small bit of energy he had received from Vlad long used up. Danny sighed and rolled to his side, staring at the bare wall across from him. This was going to be his home. He was going to live with Vlad and do god knows what in exchange for sexual favors from a fucking priest so that he wouldn't waste away into nothingness.

Reluctantly, Danny shifted up out of bed and trudged into the bathroom, turning the water onto the hottest setting avaliable. Lately he had a constant itch under his skin, especially at his scalp, and it felt like he was never clean enough. Danny stripped off his relatively grimy clothes and hung them over the glass wall of the shower, hoping the steam would do them some good. He made a mental note to ask Vlad if he had some extra clothing, Danny had nothing left after all. 

The spray of the water felt good on Danny's oily skin. It felt like weeks since the last time he'd taken a shower, when in reality he knew it had only been a few days. Vlad hadn't lied when he said his room would have whatever he needed, the shower had an array of both shampoo and conditioner and had a few body soaps to choose from as well. Vlad was prepared for any number of unexpected guests it seemed. Danny shrugged and selected a few products to use, bathing quickly and efficiently, it would do to piss off his host by raising his water bill too early on after all.

Danny stayed in the steamy stall long after the water had been turned off, almost scared to leave. Once he got dressed he would have to see Vlad again and essentially tell the man that he wanted to have sex with him. Danny groaned and buried his face in his hands, "What have I gotten myself into...." 

A quick knock at the bedroom door had him damn near jumping out of his skin. "Uh....yeah hold on I'm in the shower!" Danny hopped out of the stall and quickly looked around for a towel, almost slipping several times on his own puddles as he rushed around the bathroom. Another knock had Danny rushing to the door once he had found a towel and quickly sling it around his hips. He opened the door to his host with his fist raised in mid knock "Sorry! I was uh....I needed a bath"

Vlad gave the boy a quick once over, quirking an eyebrow at his state of undress "That's fine, I was certain you would want one." Vlad held up what looked like a pair of sweats and a shirt "I heard the water turn on and I though you may want to wash your clothes as well, so I brought you something from my college days. They may be small enough to fit."

Danny took the clothes from Vlad's outstretched hand "Uh....thank you, I appreciate the gesture."

Vlad chuckled "It was purely selfish mind you; the longer you stay the longer I have to convince you that my suggested deal is mutually beneficial." Pink spread across Danny's face at the reminder "May I come in Daniel? I would like to talk about it if you don't mind."

Danny found himself nodding and stepping aside for the priest. Vlad sat down on the foot of the bed, not really having much choice in the sparse room "Why don't you finish getting dressed, I'll wait here." Danny nodded silently and scurried into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Vlad was in his room. Vlad wanted to talk about their deal. The deal in which Vlad would offer Danny his body. Danny gulped thickly as he dropped his towl and tugged on the loose sweat pants, it seems even as a student Vlad had far thicker legs than Danny, and Danny wasn't even that small to begin with. Vlad was just...large. Another gulp. The shirt came next. It was soft and well worn, like Vlad would have continued to wear it until it feel off of his body had his chest not outgrown the soft cotton shirt. Danny glanced back at the door, as if Vlad could see him through solid wood, before bringing the material up to his nose and sniffing. The shirt smelled of something deep and heady like damp mahogany. It was pleasant and sent a soft jolt through Danny. 

He shook his head and rounded back on the door, it was time to get this over with. Red faced he opened the door and quickly moved to sit next to Vlad before he could chicken out. Vlad looked down on the boy and waited patiently for him to start talking. Danny took a deep, stabilizing breath before he even attempted to speak "I.....want your deal Vlad, I want in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Come visit me on tumblr at  
> doubledragonwrites !  
> I take requests and post drabbles there!


	4. Tastes like Teen Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finally gets some food!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay sorry that took so long, but here's the smut as promised!

Vlad was silent for a moment, staring down Danny as if trying to gauge wether he was serious or not, before he busted up laughing. They were nice throaty things, deep and boisterous, though they somehow retained a regal quality, which was probably the only thing keeping his laughter from sounding too insulting. 

"I'm sorry is this funny to you?" Danny's previous embarrassment had subsided and the flush on his cheeks remained only due to his anger. "I thought this is what you wanted? Or was it all just a ruse to embarrass me." Danny made to stand and storm across the room, but a heavy hand on his shoulderkept him down.

"No, no not at all my boy, frankly I'm ecstatic! Though I worry you may not realize what you've just agreed too." Vlad smiled amicably at him "I was laughing because you seem to be the jump before you look type, I do apologize, I can see how it would seem rude." His hand squeezed Danny's shoulder softly.

"Well....the way I see it, I don't really have a choice Vlad. I'm starving, but I'm too awkward to pick anyone up, this is new for me you know." He sighed softly "I'll admit I'm worried about what you have planned, I don't even know you, for all I know you could be some sort of super villain or something."

Vlad laughed again, this time just a polite chuckle "Daniel, I'd like to show you something, if I may" he waited for Danny's quick nod before slowly unbuttoning the tight black shirt of his uniform. "Humans with certain abilities can bind others to them, usually demons like you've become" he loosened his white collar before shucking the shirt back off onto the bed. Vlad pointed to a small circle, about the diameter of a soda can, filled with symbols and swirls just under his right collar bone. "To do this requires a branding. It's a connecting mark between two beings that allows them to transfer power and wield it."

Danny stared open mouthed at the mark, and to be perfectly honest the unfairly chiseled chest in front of him. "But you already have one....doesn't thay mean you have a demon or something?"

Vlad smiled softly, and a bit sadly "Good guess. I had one yes, though our bond has been severed. I can no longer call upon his power." 

Danny made a soft noise of understanding "Okay...so would we have to get one of those? Does it hurt? What will it do?" Vlad held his hand up to stop the questions.

"One at a time Daniel." He sighed and absently rubbed the mark "We would have to get one yes, though it would be much brighter than this one, they fade to black once the bond has been severed. It does hurt, though only momentarily, it's not like getting a tattoo this is burned into your skin and soul." Danny winced slightly "As far as what it'll do....it's hard to describe." Vlad thought over his words for a moment "We will be connected, I can help hone your powers and you will amplify mine. If need be I can also put a halt to your powers."

 

"Vlad, I hate to break it to you, but I don't have any powers....I mean so far nothing has changed except for what I need to eat." Danny shrugged "I mean I don't know how I'd help you."

"Your powers will come" Vlad gently patted Danny's leg "They haven't awoken because you haven't fed." Danny flushed "So.....I need to uh...."eat" and then I'll suddenly have super powers?" Vlad chuckled "For lack of a better term, yes."

Danny nodded softly, suddenly very intrested with his hands in his lap "So....say I haven't ever done that kind of thing....persae....."

"Your a virgin." It wasn't a question "I suspected as much...." Danny groaned in embarrassment "Daniel you have nothing to be ashamed of, it just means you may have to take things slow" Vlad's face turned predatory "I can of course assist you. In fact we can start right now if you'd like." 

Danny's body would most certainly appreciate that, and it did it's job in reminding him by clenching the muscles in his abdomen "I uh....wouldn't know where to start."

Vlad chuckled softly and reached over to grab a pillow off the bed. He dropped it to the floor in front of him "Come sit here." Danny's eyes widened slightly "Uh....do you mean I'm gonna...." he glanced at Vlad's crotch with a soft gulp. "Come now, there's no need to be shy" Vlad's hand curled around Danny's wrist and he tugged him over by it. "This is by far the easiest way to feed without having sex right out."

Danny nodded distractedly and let himself be pulled between Vlad's legs. He gingerly dropped to his knees on the pillow "Uhuh...." despite his reservations, Danny found his mouth absolutely watering.

Vlad took the initiative, which Danny was grateful for, and undid his pants, lifting his hips so that he could slide them down past his thighs. Danny could see that Vlad wasn't quite hard through his briefs, but he was certainly getting there. Working on instinct, Danny leaned forward and brushed his nose and lips along the growing bulge with a soft and happy sigh. The room was starting to feel heavy and thick around him, his own body felt syrupy and wet. Danny bit his lips and tugged down the briefs with no prompting, groaning deeply at the sight of Vlad's shaft, already flushed pink with arousal.

"At your own speed Daniel, I'll guide you." A large hand rested on his head, his mind supplied the information that it was Vlad's through his daze. Danny let out a pleased noise and nuzzled back into it. "Already a little dazed are we?" Vlad chuckled and gently pressed down on his head.

Danny went down easily, his lips bumping clumsily against the head of Vlad's dick. His lips parted softly around it and his tongue flicked out against the tip eagerly. The flavor popped over his tongue like electricity. Danny groaned happily and did it again, and again. Each little kitten lick gave him a light surge of adrenaline. Eager to taste more Danny moved further down Vlads shaft, sucking greedily around him. He vaguely registered Vlad tugged him back softly, and then pushing him back down in a steady motion, helping Danny keep up a steady pace. 

Danny moaned softly each time Vlad supplied him with a spurt of precum, his eyes eventually rolling back into his head with pleasure. Somewhere he knew that Vlad pulled him back and off of his dick so thay he could breath, but right now breathing seemed like a needless commodity, so he let out a needy little whine. Vlad chuckled softly and guided the desperate succubus back to his dick. This time however he kept pushing, pressing Danny down to take the entirety of his dick, the head pressing back into Danny's fluttering throat. 

Danny moaned wildly, his hands clenching at Vlad's thighs. The burn in his throat felt amazing. His body was thruming with energy and for the first time in weeks he felt amazing. A few moments later when Vlad came down his throat with a soft grunt, Danny was elated. His body was damn near shivering with the new intake of power. He barely realized when Vlad pulled back and tugged him up into his lap. He didn't even register the older man removing his sweats and using them to wipe Danny's legs clean. Apparently he had cum himself, just from sucking Vlad off. Later he'd feel embaressed, but right now he just wanted to sleep. He could feel himself drifting as Vlad laid down with him, one strong arm wrapped around his waist, and then his vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on tumblr at  
> doubledragonwrites!


	5. Horny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny wakes up after his first real meal to a strange surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lovely reader pointed out a fairly obvious mistake of mine. Succubus=woman incubus=man. I'm a big dumby for forgetting that and I thank them for telling me....but I'm also very lazy and probably won't go back and fix it so succubus it is.

Waking up came slowly to Danny. His head felt like it was filled with cotton, and his thoughts kind of just uselessly tumbled around in there, completely lost. He carefully sat up with a groan, absently registering that someone else was in bed with him. It was then that the memories of last night came flooding back to him. He blew Vlad, he enthusiastically swallowed Vlad cock and came just from swallowing his cum. Danny groaned in embarrassment and ran his fingers through his hair, wincing when his hands caught on his horns.

Wait. Horns? Danny scrambled out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, slipping up a few times on the carpet and wincing as his tail thwapped against his thighs. He whined and looked back at the offending appendage. He had a fucking tail. He grabbed it and yanked softly, wincing when it did indeed hurt when he tugged to hard. He had a black tail, that went down to about mid-calf and was tipped with a fleshy point. He had to see the fucking horns. He quickly popped back up and ran to the bathroom, slamming into the counter with enough force to crack the sink....well that's new. He looked into the mirror and sure enough, poking out of his black hair were two horns, they were almost cute. They were thick and short, only curving upwards a little and ending in sharp points. He ran his fingers over their glossy black finish and let out a pained sob. He really wasn't human anymore. Even his eyes had an extra sheen to them, much like the shine that cats eyes have. He chewed his lips nervously and yelped when his teeth broke skin. He slowly opened his mouth and gasped. Where his canines used to be were two sharp fangs. 

He gently finger the point, wincing when it drew blood and staring in awe as the wound healed almost immediately. Vlad cleared his throat from the door. "I see you've exprienced a few changes?" Danny whipped around and gestured wildly at his new body "Why didn't you warn me!" Vlad chuckled and took the few remaining steps towards Danny, gathering up the other in his arms and holding him tightly "The change effects each at different speeds, I didn't realize how quickly your body would adapt, I'm truly sorry."

Danny melted in the man's arms, feeling almost instantly calmed by his presence. There was something supernatural about it, Danny was certain, but right now it was just comforting. Danny nuzzled up against Vlads neck and sighed softly at how heavy his scent was there. "What now?"

Vlad gently ruffled his hair "Now we bind. It won't take long, but it needs to happen soon." Vlad pulled away and grabbed Danny's wrist, tugging him to the shower "We can multitask." Vlad shut the glass do behind them and turned the water onto warm "Now this is going to hurt, but it shouldn't take but a few seconds for the brand to set." Vlad pressed his palm over Danny's heart and gripped his fingers into his flesh. 

Danny cried out as his skin began to burn under Vlad's palm. He gripped Vlad's wrist and tried to tug it away, but as soon as he touched him the pain disappeared and was replaced with a burning pleasure. He shuddered and leaned his head onto Vlad's chest. He looked down as soon as he could and gawked at the bright green circle now burned into his chest "I....what did you just do?" 

Vlad gently ran his fingers up and down Dannys back "It's my symbol. It acts much like a brand, now other sorcerers can't touch you." He hummed softly "Don't worry, it shouldn't hurt again, just relax okay?I won't let you fall."

"Fall? What do you..." darkness creeped over Danny's vision yet again as he passed out in Vlad's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I'm liking this fic anymore. I may scrap it if I can't run with the story anymore.


	6. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny wakes up with a new pain to deal with, and a hunger in his belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I had a bad bout of writers block and then I went on a week long vacation! I'm back now and I have a few chapters drafted and ready to be thrown up! So here is the first one of those!

Danny had been doing an awful lot of blacking out lately, he was beginning to feel like a damsel in distress rather than a soon to be powerful demon. He woke on his bed again, naked as the day he was born, but blessedly dry. A dull heat thrummed in his chest, accompanied by a small ache and a longing he couldn't quite describe. Danny groaned as he shifted up and out of bed, he need to walk around, get used to his body. He felt like he was made of lead, like every step he took would rattle the ground and shake pictures off the wall. He had after all cracked the sink with his grip alone, who knew what else he could do. 

Thankfully simply walking didn't seem to case any harm. Danny took gentle steps to the dresser in his room, hoping that Vlad had thought to put clothing in there. The top drawer was filled with boxers in what seemed to be his size, and the bottom two drawers had shirts and pants that looked as if they may fit him as well. He grabbed the first thing out of each drawer and tugged them on. Simply having clothing on was a relief, he didn't feel as raw and exposed, though the shirt did little to cover that aching in his chest. 

Danny glanced at the door and shrugged, he might as well go out there, let Vlad explain to any curious onlooker what was going on. Danny peeked his head out of the room, and seeing that the cost was cleared started down the hallway. Something seemed to be tugging him in that direction, and the closer he got to his destination, the less his chest would ache. A few feet down the hallway led him to a dark wooden door, left slightly ajar. Danny pushed as softly as he was able to, causing the heavy door to creak slowly open. Inside was a bedroom much like his own, though decorated more personally. As Danny stepped inside it came to him, this was Vlad's room. The bed was cover in dark sheets, and Vlad's priestly garb had been tossed haphazardly over an arm chair in the corner. The more he looked, the more Vlad showed up in the room; a bible left upside down and open on a nightstand, hair ties scattering the dresser under the mirror, a single picture of a much younger dark haired Vlad and a smiling albino man.

Danny noticed the effect that entering Vlad's room had on him too. It was simultaneously calming and exhilarating. The ache in his chest had all but disappeared, but his heart was suddenly racing. It was only then that Danny began to question how long he had been out for because he was suddenly salivating with hunger. Danny lumbered over to Vlad's bed and fell face first into it, inhaling deeply once his head hit the pillow, as if he could pull Vlad's delicious energy from his scent alone. He was so wrapped up in his sudden starvation that he barely noticed when Vlad entered the room, though he registered enough that he wasn't surprised when a hand started stroking through his hair. "Welcome back to the land of the living Daniel." the fingers tugged up softly, encouraging Danny to lift his head and look at their owner "Its been a couple of days...I was worried that I would need to take extra measures to wake you." He smiled "I'm glad to see it didn't come to the, though I am sure your starving...." He tugged Danny up and hauled the demon into his lap "I'm rested and ready when you are" Danny groaned and surged forward to capture Vlad's mouth with a searing kiss "I'm ready now Vlad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come visit me on tunblr at doubledragonwrites !

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/doubledragonwrites 
> 
> There I post drabbles and take prompts!


End file.
